


IronDad

by 12gs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Drabbles, Feels, Field Trip at one point, Gay Peter Parker, I'll update tags as I go, I'm Sorry, If that makes it better, Irondad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Music, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Aunt May, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12gs/pseuds/12gs
Summary: A collection of short IronDad drabbles all based around songs. I'm building a spotify playlist to go along with it that I'll link soon, but the songs and artist are the chapter titles if you don't use spotify. They all take part in the same universe but that's all that really ties them together. I might expand some into fics of their own if enough people like it/want me to.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	1. What's Up- 4 Non Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> TW for suicidal thoughts and death

Peter leant through window in his room at Stark Tower. He watched people walk by like ants as he drew in breaths of the fresh air and tried to understand how he’d got to this point. He wasn’t the religious type but as he thought back to the Sundays of his childhood, being dragged to church by Aunt May- his breath hitched even at the thought of her name- he began to wonder if what he was feeling now, that overwhelming longing for her to still be there somewhere, was why she believed. After Ben though, that’s when she gave up on church. He wasn’t sure why, maybe that she had to pick up more shifts after his death or maybe she just gave up on the idea of a merciful god after another family member was torn away from her. He’d never know now. 

He heard someone enter the room and realised it was Tony. “Pete, Peter what are you doing? Get back from there! I know it’s bad but please don’t-“

Peter cut him off by moving back from the window he was hanging out of. 

Tony let go of his breath and wrapped Peter in a hug. “It’s ok. Its ok, Pete.”

“I wasn’t gonna jump, I don’t think. I just, I don’t understand what’s going on with me, with the world, I cry at night, just to try and let it all out, but I just feel so weird all the time.”

“Peter. I promise you that eventually it’ll get better. I still cry some nights, we all do. But eventually that hope will come back and you’ll start moving forward again. I promise. But till then, you just wait in the moment and let me do the heavy lifting, yeah?”

“yeah.”


	2. Walk This Way- Aerosmith

Tony always had music blasting in the lab- that was a fact of life. Sometimes rock, sometimes upbeat, usually louder than anything. He took to turning it down a little for Pete for a while, but then he made the kid some decent earplugs and back up the volume went. Today was a good day, so Aerosmith was blaring as he and Peter worked, and they were both singing and dancing as they went about their projects. 

What they didn’t know (and Ned did) was that today, Ned’s computer science class were touring the building. What they especially didn’t know was that Pepper had conspired with Ned to make sure that they were blissfully unaware, and that it was done on an internship day for Peter so that Ned could ambush him. A few creative playlist choices later led to the perfect set up.

Bubbling with anticipation, Ned asked Friday to make sure she was recording as they rounded the corner. They heard the music before they saw them and what a sight they got- Peter was in shorts and an old MIT hoodie of Tony’s covered in grease, yelling the lyrics to Walk This Way as he and Tony strutted around the room using screwdrivers as microphones, having the time of their lives. Tears streaming down his face, Ned asked the tour guide to wait just a couple of minutes longer and had Friday send the recording to MJ along with a screenshot of the moment Peter noticed them- MJ would kill him if she couldn’t draw the immense look of distress he was sure to have.


	3. Anchor- Mindy Gledhill

Tony felt the world as though it was rushing around him. The party hummed as he wandered through the crowd feeling like he was drifting, that life was happening without his input. Smiling and laughing politely as he was spoken to by guests, he felt like he existed only in the passive tense. 

He then felt a hand touch his arm. “Mr Stark? Are you okay?” Tony placed his hand over Peter’s smaller, less calloused one and felt himself tethered back to Earth. He remembered why he couldn’t just skip town, couldn’t run away from his feelings anymore. Peter kept him grounded, anchored him and reminded him that he had a purpose.

“I am now Pete. Let’s go find the snacks, yeah? Boring bastards can survive without me for ten minutes or so.”


	4. Sweet Night- V

Peter let the lyrics drift around him as he led back on his bed, soft cushions propping him up and the fairy lights around his bookshelf giving his room a soft, almost ethereal glow. The sounds of traffic passing by the tower muffled by the window relaxed him and he stared up at the glowing stars on his ceiling that he had insisted on putting up. As he sang along, he became aware of a presence in his room.

“What’s this you’re listening to, Underoos? Don’t think I’ve heard it before, have I?”

“Sweet Music, by V. It’s written for a drama, broke like a billion records but it still hasn’t been nominated for anything it’s a fucking travesty, like none of the OSTs submitted were any good and RM wasn’t nominated for best collab with winter flower either which was an absolute insult, however Yoongi was so there’s that I suppose, plus there’s all the annoying hints about the V solo mixtape which will be so so good but they just won’t tell us enough to make sense? Although there’s confirmation that Blue and Gray will be on Be which is super super exciting- “

“Woah hang fire there Pete- who’s V? What’s RM? And also language, dude!”

Peter just looked at him like he’d turned into Ultron right there, and then asked Friday to play him his BTS playlist. It was gonna be a long, long evening.


	5. Good Guys- Mika

“Where the hell have all the gay guys gone, Tony?” announced Steve, much to the shock of everyone around. 

“Uh, I assume they’re all around somewhere, Cap? Why?” replied Tony, almost hesitantly. 

“Well, I’ve been reading about it and it seems there was loads of gay guys around in the papers and stuff and then they all just seemed to vanish, all of a sudden,” explained Steve, a frown on his face.

Then, just to add to the confusion of the situation, Peter cut in. “I agree, there’s just not enough of them around anymore- Mr. Starks generation got Bowie and we get what? A separate corner of Spotify? There’s just not enough gays in mainstream media.”

“Hold up Pete, how old do you think I am? I was four when Diamond Dogs was released, kid! And anyway, we all know Capsicle here is head over heels for Bucky but why are you so invested? Nothing to tell us, have you?” he said, a teasing look on his face.

“I- no real reason- I just- um, well, I maybe, uh, might not have been entirely straight with you about who I like? In that I am uh, very not straight? At all? Like I am actually really rather gay?” Stammered out Peter, growing redder and redder in the face with every word. 

Tony swept over to the couch where Peter had been sprawled and grabbed his hand. “I am so proud of you for telling me Peter, and I’m sorry I pushed it out of you- I thought you were just cross on Cap’s behalf. It changes nothing, you know that, right?”

Peter sagged with relief and leant into the hug that he was offered.


	6. Dear Thedosia- Hamilton

Peter had been rabbiting on for weeks about how Hamilton was going to be on Disney+ and that he couldn’t wait to see it. Tony had looked at him askance and told him that he could’ve just bought tickets to see it on Broadway if he was so desperate to see it. Tony hadn’t seen it before either, but to be honest he wasn’t all that bothered- he’d never been much of a musicals guy and wasn’t that into history either.

He did hear the first few strains begin as Peter settled in to watch, having taken over the sitting room along with Steve and Nat. They chattered a little as it started, and eventually Tony decided to join them just to see what it was all about. He zoned in and out at first, but then was drawn into the story and relaxed as they whirled across the stage. 

Peter watched his mentor unwillingly become invested and turned back to watch after offering him the spare blanket as Dear Thedosia began on the screen.

Less than a minute later, Tony was openly sobbing as Hamilton swore to be around for his son, as they promised to make the world safe for their children. He knew that the world was a cruel one but there and then he knew he would do whatever he could to protect Peter from it, to make sure he actually had something to inherit one day. Howard hadn’t been a good father, but he wasn’t going to make those mistakes with his son. As long as he had breath in his body, he was going to make sure Peter was cared for.  
Peter saw Tony crying and snuggled into his side, letting his father hold on tight as the music continued.


	7. Jump- Van Halen

It was Peter’s 16th, and Tony had gone all out. There had been a limo ride to Peter’s favourite restaurant, gifts which could only be described as extravagant (did he really need the latest StarkPhone? Let alone a gold watch?) and now the Avengers were holding a party for him. For him! 

They sat in the lounge at the tower, Thor recounting tales of his travels, Ned looking in awe at the superheros around him, Steve tipsy on Asgardian mead draped over a sofa hugging Bucky, Nat and Clint plotting in a corner.

Tony looked at his son and felt nothing but pride, and followed through on a vow he had made to himself years ago- no child of his would ever have a birthday go unrecognised. However, Peter did look a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. 

“You ok, Underoos?” he asked, slight frown on his face. 

“Yeah. Just, today’s been… a lot. People looking at me, being the centre of attention. Not really my thing I suppose, sorry Dad.”, replied his protegee. 

Tony thought for all of thirty seconds and then spoke. “Friday, be a darling and play my party tunes please?”

Jump began blasting from the speakers, and after a few moments confusion the attendees started to dance, moving across to the open space in dribs and drabs. “Not looking at you anymore!” 

Peter started to giggle and dragged Tony to the dancefloor along with Ned and a violently protesting MJ, and began a chaotic dance that soon had everyone laughing along with him.


	8. Summertime- My Chemical Romance

Tony had announced that Harley was coming the week before. He’d done his best to make it clear that Harley would in no way intrude or make Peter feel abandoned, but that didn’t stop Peter’s anxiety running wild at the thought of his arrival.

His heart was pounding as the quinjet landed, but as Harley stepped down the ramp it was racing for very different reasons. The guy was the definition of attractive, somehow still hitting a solid 11/10 despite having been on the plane for at a minimum 3 hours by his reckoning, sleeves on his button down rolled to his elbows and a confident grin spread over his face. Peter was absolutely done for.

As if reading his mind to divine his worst fears, Harley strode over to him and looked him up and down. Apparently satisfied, he declared “Well then darlin’, who might you be?”

A very undignified squeak came out of Peter, which he would vehemently deny for years to come. Finally, Tony came to his rescue, “This is my son, Peter. He’s gonna show you around-”

Regaining the power of speech, Peter cut in. “That’s only if you don’t mind! But yeah I thought it’d be cool to go sightseeing, cause Dad said you hadn’t been here before.”

“Well that sounds grand, but its hotter’n hell here - is there somewhere I can freshen up?” Harley pronounced and Peter jumped like he’d been pinched. “Of course! Right this way!”

Harley was absolutely, head over heels, smitten with the downright edible boy in front of him. He went through every stage of a gay panic in under thirty seconds as soon as he entered the bathroom and then splashed some water on his face. He knew then and there that as soon as he could collar Tony on his own he’d be asking permission to date him, but there was no force on earth that could stop him flirting with Peter just to get that adorable blush back on his face. 

It was later that evening when he managed to ask Tony. After he’d finished crying with laughter, he’d said yes. Well his actual words were “Sure kid, go for it”, but, close enough right? And so he began to plan. 

The next day, Peter decided that they were going to go do touristy things, and so they spent most of the day navigating the subway and getting to know one another. They saw the Empire state building, which didn’t impress either of them much, and then after a quick google decided to see the Brooklyn bridge, which made more of an impression due to their mutual interest in engineering. After a semi heated debate about the merits of robotics versus biochemistry, they decided to find somewhere else to go. “So, Harley, anything you’ve been wanting to do?” Peter asked, trying to gauge what might interest him. Biting back his instinctual response (you), he decided on the statue of liberty. They made the trek to Liberty island, arriving at a little after lunchtime. 

They made the slow climb to the crown together, after a little begging and a call from Tony to wrangle a ticket. Harley was beginning to pant a little as they travelled storey after storey and marvelled at the apparently unaffected Peter. Eventually they reached the top and stared out at the view of New York under the warm blue sky. 

“Makes you realise just how big the place is, doesn’t it?” Said Peter eventually. “Makes me want to run, try and see it all. I’ve seen the shittiest, worst parts of the city relentlessly. Somehow, this erases that, I want to see it all over again, all new”

“You can run away with me any time you want darlin’” Replied Harley a moment later.

That’s how Peter had his first kiss, atop the Statue of Liberty, the hot sun beating down and not a cloud in sight.


	9. If I Die Young- The Band Perry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Injury, talk of death

Peter lay on the concrete, coughs racking his aching chest. He looked down and saw the knife sticking out from his abdomen and realised he was not going to come out of this one looking good. The mugger was webbed to a wall, and he managed to choke out to Karen to call Tony. 

He heard the suit coming and began to relax a little, as much as he could with a stab wound. He wouldn’t be alone for long. 

“Peter! Pete! What happened? Shit that’s a knife! Fuck! Friday, get an ambulance over here ASAP, I don’t care if you have to divert one, just do it-“

“Dad, look, if I die,-“ Peter began, “I’m sorry, just bury me yeah? Maybe play a love song or someth-“

“Enough of that, Pete,”, Tony interrupted, “you’ll be fine, now, stay awake for me ok?”

“Maybe dress me in white? No black suits, please. Tell Harley, tell him I love him, please” he gasped, feeling dizzy as he caught sight of the flashing lights rounding the corner.

Tony finally let himself start to cry as they loaded Peter into the ambulance.


	10. Only Love Can Hurt Like This- Paloma Faith

Harley looked at Peter’s hoodie tossed on the chair across from him. It had been there two days now, waiting for its owner to return. Tony had told him Peter would be okay, that it was a mugging gone wrong and that he needed some sorta surgery but that didn’t stop him worrying. Him being gone, it felt like he was the one who’d been stabbed, like his soul had been pierced. 

Tony was a ghost around the tower, pale with worry, and that scared Harley all the more. It was such a burning ache through him, it was torture every minute he didn’t spend with Peter in the hospital wing. He couldn’t focus even though he knew he’d be okay, he watched an entire season of drag race and couldn’t tell you the name of a single queen who’d been on there, let alone who won. Books? Harley hadn’t managed to get past chapter one of anything since he found out Peter was in hospital.

That was how he knew, he realised. He loved him, so much, and the first thing he’d do when Peter was well would be to tell him exactly that.


	11. Zombie- Day6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Suicidal ideation and dissociation, panic and worry

Tony was broken, there’s no other way he could put it. He hadn’t left Peter’s side til he’d been forced, and when he was at the tower he just floated around, feeling detached from existence. There was a song on Peter’s playlist, Zombie, that he’d been playing on repeat because it resonated- not alive but still walking, that was what he was. 

He had never really wanted kids, but now that he had one? He was sure as hell not letting him go. Peter had become a fundamental aspect of his life and without him there, nothing felt right. Honestly, his son was what kept him going most days, the reason he woke up in a morning. He didn’t dare imagine what would happen if he died because Tony wasn’t sure he’d survive it. He knew he wouldn’t want to survive it and that thought terrified him.


	12. Polaroid- Imagine Dragons

Peter woke up three days after he was stabbed. He got out three weeks after that. As soon as he made it back to his rooms, Harley took him aside, but before he could speak, Peter began to talk. 

“Harley, I don’t think I’m right for you. This sorta thing happens so much, Harls, I’m a mess. I can’t promise you I’ll be there for you, can’t even promise I’ll make it through the next time. So, you shouldn’t be tied to me. I love you so much but you deserve more, so much more, infinitely more than I can offer you. I'm reckless, a mistake, I come on too strong and can't follow through- you shouldn't have to put up with that. You're better than that, than me. I'm sorry.”

Harley just stared at him for a minute, crossed over the room, and kissed him soundly. “Darlin', if you think you can get shut of me that easily, I don’t think you know me at all. Calm down, and give me a damn good reason you think I can’t handle whatever you throw at me.”

Peter took a deep breath. “Harley. I’m Spiderman.”


End file.
